Forever changing
by Love-is-a-mental-disease
Summary: Cam and Zach had a bad breakup senior year, they went their separate ways and became headmistress/headmaster of Gallagher and Blackthorne. Now, what will happen when a certain daughter and a certain son get involved in an exchange? Anything from kissing in passageways to masquerade balls. Because when you're a spy, things are forever changing. R&R PLEASE!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey guys! Oh god, another story. I seriously think something is wrong with my brain because I can't stop writing! So anyways I've never tried making my own charachters before and I wanted to give it a try. I hope it's good :)**

Chapter 1

Cameron Morgan's POV

"Bex! Will you please focus! The girls will be here in 1/2 an hour and you've got newbie orientation this year!" I shouted down at my best friend from the top of the grand stairs.

The aforementioned best friend also happened to be Rebecca Baxter, yeah, the one and only. One of the best fighters in the CIA and one hell of a P&E teacher here at our school.

How rude of me! I haven't even introduced myself, I'm Cameron Morgan. Headmistress of the Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young women. We train girls for careers in the CIA and other spy related jobs. I, along with some other girls from my class, are teachers here.

I've already mentioned Bex, she's our head P&E teacher and she sometimes also helps my other best friend Macey McHenry at teaching CoveOps. Then there's Liz, who teaches advanced, well, advanced everything.

"Why do I have to be the newbie babysitter this year?!" Bex shouted back at me.

"Just do it! I need to check on Tori! And will you find Liz and make sure she doesn't blow anythi-" I was cut off by a loud boom coming from the wing of labs.

I shake my head and head off towards my daughter's room. Now before I introduce my daughter there is something you should know, she has a-a shyness problem. I know that's an odd thing for a spy to have, but trust me, silence can be lethal.

I lightly knock on the door.

"Tori? Can I come in?" I walked in anyways and sat down next to my daughter on the bed.

She was so beautiful, and thank god she looked nothing like her father. Tori was the result of a honeypotting gone wrong on a mission a while back. But I've always told her she was the best thing that's ever happened to me, and she was.

Her golden hair was perfectly wavy, and her bright blue eyes matched mine exactly. She was much more beautiful than I was at her age. I pushed back a strand of her hair behind her ear and took her hand.  
"Well, Tori, are you excited? You're a junior this year. Second year of coveops, aren't you excited?!"

"Yeah. It's going to be really fun! And I can't wait to see Kanoa, Ruthie, and Lily! This year is going to be so much fun mom!" She exclaimed excitedly. Okay, so you should know, the only people she speaks in complete sentances to are me, Bex, Liz, Macey, and her friends and roommates, Kanoa, Ruthie, and Lily.

"I'm glad you think so! I have to go, the girls should be getting here soon, wanna come down to the main hall with me? First coveops test, if you can lose me in the crowd you can choose what we have for dinner on sunday."

She rolled hre eyes at me but stuck out her hand to chake on it.

"Deal." We said at the same time before standing up and walking out towards the craziness of reunited sisters.

Tori's POV  
I padded quietly down the hallway towards the main hall. When suddenly I was aware I was being followed. But instead of turning around and cliche-ly shouting "Who's there?!" I just kept walking, only this time I slipped into the cover of the shadows.

"Nice one Tor. I taught you well." Came the voice of none other than Macey McHenry. I stepped out of the shadows and ran up to give her a hug. Thinking about it maybe it's a little odd that I'm so close with my teacher's but this woman is practically family to me. Same for Bex and Liz.

"I missed you this summer Macey!" I exclaimed.

"Ah buh buh buh! It's Ms. McHenry now, it's a new semester. And anything can happen." She said with a wink and started to saunter off.

"Wait, what's that supposed to mean?!" I shouted after her but she just kept walking away.

Hmmmm, well that could mean anything from me getting a Macey makeover to us getting creme brulee for dinner. Well I guess there's only one way to find out.

I followed her towards the main hall, ready for anything that might be thrown at me. Because the life of a spy is forever changing.

**AN: Okay so all first chapters suck but please please please stick with the story I promise it will get better as we go! Review and tell me your thoughts on Tori please! Love ya'll ~ Mia**


	2. Chapter 2

Cammie's POV  
I was sitting in my office staring at the ringing phone in front of me.

The one person I thought I would never speak to again.

The one person who I've ever truly loved.

And now, after 12 years he decides to call.

Now the true question, will I pick up?

I sighed and reached for the phone, already knowing the answer.

"Cameron Morgan Headmistress of Gallagher Academy. With who am I speaking?" I asked politely.

"Hello Gallagher Girl. How're you doing?"

"Look Zach, it's not like you to call someone after 12 years just to exchange pleasantries. So what do you want?" I didn't want to deal with this. After picking up the pieces of my shattered heart when he left me on graduation day, I had learned to keep it all inside, like a good spy. In a way I guess I should thank him, he helped me be a better spy.

But one phone call, and the pieces were crumbling down again.

"Well, you are the Headmistress of Gallagher, so I figured you would be the best person to talk to about an exchange."

"WHAT?!" I couldn't help myself. He was suggesting that I put some of my girls through the pain I went through when I met him on our exchange?! Because that's what happened to all of my friends, not just me.

We all got letters graduation day from 'our' Blackthorne Boys that said one word. Goodbye.

"You and I both know that the girls and boys would benefit from working together."

"If by benefit, you mean get their heart broken then by all means! Send some boys! But you listen to me Zachary Goode, I will NOT allow my daughter to be hurt the way I was. Understand?!" I said darkly.

"D-daughter?!" Zach sputtered. "I didn't know you had a kid. Congrats I guess, who's the dad?" He asked after an awkward pause.

"Don't know, don't care. He's probably locked up in some CIA prison somewhere on a remote island. Send the boys, about 25. You're right, it would benefit them. Because if there's one thing our break up taught me it was how to hide my emotions." And with that I angrily slammed my phone down on my desk and started sobbing.

* * *

Tori's POV

I walked towards my mom's office and I was about to knock on her door when I heard her talking, presumably on the phone. I was about to turn and walk away but I caught one word, and I knew I had to hear the rest of the conversation. Good thing she was too wrapped up in the call to notice me.

"Well, you are the Headmistress of Gallagher, so I figured you would be the best person to talk to about an exchange." I heard mystery man say on the phone. Who was he?

"WHAT?!" I heard my mom yell. That's not like her. My mom never, ever, yells.

"You and I both know that the girls and boys would benefit from working together." Was mystery man's reply. Boys?! What boys? Are they cute? Wait, what? Working together?! As in, cute boys spies on an exchange here at Gallagher with us?! From where?!

"If by benefit, you mean get their heart broken then by all means! Send some boys! But you listen to me Zachary Goode, I will NOT allow my daughter to be hurt the way I was. Understand?!" I said her say darkly. Wait, my mom got her heart broken on an exchange?! OH MY GOD! The guy she's talking on the phone with broke her heart and now he wants more boys to come and do that to us?! Not if I can help it.

And with that I turned and angrily stormed towards my favorite passageway to call one person who I could always rely on.

"Joe? It's Tori. Quick question, did my mom date anyone when she was at Gallagher, perhaps someone she met on an exchange..."

"Depends on why you want to know." Came Joe's reply. By the way, it's Joe Solomon, CIA legacy, also my adopted uncle.

"Please? I don't want to get my heart broken like mom Joey. I just need to know if Zachary Goode was the man who broke my mom's heart and what school him and the other boys were from."

"Yes it was Zach, and Blackthorne Academy." He answered both my questions.

"Thanks Joe! Love you and uh, I might see you soon." I said before quickly hanging up.

I grinned an evil grin, one that I only get when I'm planning something big.

If Blackthorne Boys were coming here, who's to say we can't go there first?

* * *

TIME SKIP STILL TORI'S POV

"Wait Tori, this doesn't make any sense. You want us to leave, and go to some school for boy spies in training called Blackthorne, kidnap them, and bring them back here for an exchange?" Kanoa asked quizzically, not even bothering to look up from her computer screen.

"Well first things first, if we are going to kidnap guys we need to look hot! Ruthy exclaimed, running into our closet.

I turned to my last roommate Lily, for some backup.

"Well, you know, it would be great CoveOps extra cred..." She grinned slyly. I jumped up and pulled her in for a hug.

"I love you!"

"I know!"

"Well Tori, do you have any idea where "Blackthorne Academy" is?" Kanoa asked.

"I was sort of hoping you could help with that..." I trailed off and looked at her pleadingly.

"Why not?"

I grinned. Blackthorne might have gotten the edge on us last time, but this time, we have the edge on them.

* * *

TIME SKIP  
The entire junior class of Gallagher was sitting in our common room.

"Listen up Ladies! We have some very exciting news! Or rather Tori does." Lily called them to attention. All 34 sets of eyes turned to look at me. I shifted uncomfortably under their gazes.

"It's okay Tor. Just tell them what you told us." Kanoa said encouragingly, turning on the power point behind me.

Right, deep breath. Come on Tori, these are your sisters for crying out loud!

"Okay. So, I have intel about an upcoming event that will be happening in our school. And if we get going, we can have the element of surprise over our enemy." I spoke loudly and clearly. Well, this isn't sooo bad. Maybe I was born to be a leader.

"What event? And who is our enemy?" Asked Amanda Jones, she was a pretty decent spy so it was smart of her to ask.  
"How many of you have ever heard of Blackthorne?" Dead. Silence.

"Blackthorne is a school, much like our school. Except they do not train girls. They train boys." There was still nothing but silence. I guess they hadn't put two and two together.

"The headmaster of Blackthorne, a man named Zachary Goode, wants to have an exchange between Gallagher and Blackthorne."

Gasps and shouts was all I heard for a few minutes before me and my friends finally got everyone under control.

"These are not just any boys. These boys will play with you. They will toy with your emotions. And they will break your heart. So why give them an opportunity to waltz into our life, when they can be kidnapped?" I asked innocently. And at this proclamation, every single girl in that room started grinning.

"Who are we?!"

"We are the sisters of Gillian!"

"And what do we do?"

Everybody paused, not sure how to answer. So I answered for them.

"We kick some Blackthorne ass!"

* * *

Cammie's POV

I'm so proud of Tori. As I watched her from the passageway in the common room, it didn't feel like I was watching her.

The girl I was watching was confident and didn't stumble over her words. This girl was a leader. So that's why I decided not to interfere. She had to find her own way eventually, why not today.

* * *

TIME SKIP AGAIN TORI'S POV ~1 am

"Okay everyone, take a comms unit and pass it down." I instructed quietly. We were currently on the rooftop helipad, and getting ready to leave.

"Everyone remember the plan?"

Everyone nodded.

"Okay ladies, move out."

* * *

TIME SKIP

Zachary Goode's POV

I pressed my fingers to my temples and leaned on my elbows on the desk after Cammie hung up on me.

Oh god. She hates me, She hates me. She hates me...

I don't know how long I sat there, but it was close to 10 o clock when I decided I had to talk to him.

I walked towards Joe's room, and along the way I thought of what I would say. He had been pretty supportive of my decision to break up with Cam, actually, really supportive since it was his idea. He was right though, if we had stayed together it would have put her in more danger than she already was in. I didn't even realize I was at Joe's room until I heard his voice talking to someone. But I know for a fact everyone should be in bed so it was probably a phone call. strained my ears to hear the conversation and even then I could only hear Joe's side.

"..."

"Depends on why you want to know."

"..."

"Yes it was Zach, and Blackthorne Academy." Joe answered whoever he was talking to. Wait, whoever he was talking to knew me? That's weird, because I can count on my fingers how many people know both me and Joe, and know Joe well enough to call him this late at night.

As soon as he hangs up,I barge into the room.

"Who was that?!" I demanded.

"You know Zach, it's pretty rude to eavesdrop." Joe said, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah whatever. Who were you talking to and how do they know me?" I asked again.

"That, is for me to know and you to find out. And I have a feeling you won't have to wait long. I called in an old accomplice to help me teach CoveOps for the upcoming semester, they should be arriving in about 5 hours or so. Any problem?"

"Well, actually I was planning an exchange with Gallagher this semester." I said.

"Ah, so I take it you've talked to Cam?"

"More like been yelled at by her. Did you know she had a daughter?!"

Joe looked flabbergasted.

"A daughter?! Well then I guess she got married at some point..."

"No, she said he was probably locked up in a CIA prison. What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"I'm not sure, but in the meantime, if you're going to have an exchange you need to tell the boys tomorrow morning in the announcements.

"Yeah, you're right. We should get to bed, if I'm going to have to deal with everything tomorrow I'm going to need one hell of a night's rest."

Joe chuckled before answering.

"You could say that again."

* * *

Tori's POV ~3 am, just arrived at Blackthorne.

"Alpha team, Beta team, are you in position?" I asked into my comms.

"Yes." Came everyone's calm answer.

"Alright ladies. Remember, don't reveal yourself unless the situation turns hostile. Keep yourselves hidden otherwise. When everyone is thouroghly distracted, you know what to do."

"And 3, 2, 1."

I stepped out of the secret passageway I was hiding in and the second I did the code black alarms were blaring in my ears. I would only have a minute maximum before the boys arrived in the dining hall, which was currently where I was at, I had to work fast.

At this moment Kanoa was able to set off the fire alarms as well, which would just add to the confusion.

I pulled the bottle of fake blood out of my pocket and squeezed it all over the "cut" made of makeup that Ruthy had given me in the helicopter. And I have to say, it looked pretty realistic.

I squirted some on the ground before pressing the auto destruct button on the container so there would be no proof. It disintegrated instantaneously, thank god for Kanoa and her inventions!

I laid down in the puddle of blood and kept a blank expression on my face.

Pretty soon I heard boys filing into the room, and the footsteps all stopped as they took in the sight of me. But can you blame them? A girl laying dead on the floor of you dining room at 3 am would probably scare you shitless to.

"What the hell?" Some guy finally managed to speak. I decided to wing it from here.

I moaned and groaned.

"Helllp, please someoneeee..." I moaned and shifted my weight a little.

"Holy shit she's alive!" There was a sound of rushing footsteps and I opened my eyes a crack to see about 150 boy staring down at me.

"Don't just stand there you idiots! Someone do something!" Someone said, a 7th grader by the sound of their high voice.

"What the hell are we supposed to do?! Plus what if she's not a friendly?!" Someone shot back at the 7th grader. I decided to go for the creepy aspect.

I opened my eyes really quickly and really wide and shot my hand out to grab the leg of the boy nearest to me. All the boys jumped back a little except the boy I grabbed. He just crouched down next to me.

"Who are you?" He asked me. I shook my head.

"I need (Dramatic cough) to speak to Joe Solomon." i spoke with a raspy voice. Then, miracles of all miracles, I heard just the voice I wanted to hear.

"Drake! Get away from her!" Joe's voice cut through the crowd loud and clear, and the boy parted to let him through.

"Hey Mr. Solomon what the hell is going on?!" The boy, Drake, asked as he stepped away from me.

Joe ignored him and leant down next to me. He leaned down to whisper in my ear.

"Alright, I'll play along ya little drama queen." He said with a glint in his eye.

"Joe what's going on?!" Another man came and kneeled next to Joe.

"And who is this girl?" The man asked Joe.

"Well Zach, I don't really know how to say this but-" Joe trailed off and winked at me.

I looked Zach, THE Zach, the one who broke my mother's heart, straight in the eye. He gasped when he saw my eyes.

"I'm Cameron Morgan's daughter." I said dramatically before slapping a napotine patch on his head just as canisters of a (I'm not really sure what to call it. All I know is that it's the gas form of a napotine patch and the effect is instantaneous, Kanoa invented it) fell from the Gallagher Girls hanging in the rafters. I stood up just as everyone's eyes were closing.

"Sorry boys. Gallagher: 1 Blackthorne: 0."

And that was the last sentance those boys heard before they blacked out.

_I can't wait to see their reaction to where they wake up. This should be good._****

AN: WOW! Guys that was like, super long mwahahahaha and 2 updates in 2 days?! I think yes! BAhahahahaha okay so yeah review please please please and tell me what you think about this chapter since so much happened! And what about Drake? Who do you think he could be? Hmmmmm REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Yay ch 3! WHOOOOO CHRISTMAS TIME YAYAY lol I'm feeling random :) So what are you guys doing for the holidays? If you review this I'll count it as my Christmas Present :)**

Tori's POV  
As soon as we had all of the boys we wanted to take with us (We rated them all on a scale of 1-10 and had them Ruthy-approved, only the hottest ones were coming,) we loaded them onto the helicopter, double checking all of the knots in the rope holding their hands together.

"Good work girls. We should be back at Gallagher by dawn." I announced to my troops before going up to the pilot's area and sitting in the co pilot seat.

"Soooooo," I said awkwardly. I wasn't exactly sure if Joe was angry or impressed with me.

"Tori, I have never been so happy to see you." He said, turning his head away from the sky to grin at me.

"So you don't think what I just did was reckless and stupid?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Of course I do, but the look on Zach's face when you said that you were your mom's daughter was priceless. Even if it was overdramatic."

"Sooooo will Blackthorne be okay with me kidnapping these guys for an exchange? I mean, they were going to send some over today anyways so I just figured we wouldn't let them have the satisfaction, again. I won't let them do to me what they did to my mom. So, I thought we had better do it today, before the boys knew about the exchange so that they wouldn't know what was going on. Aaaand, I thought that, maybe, we could play a little game with them when we get back." I explained.

"How did you- I should really stop underestimating you, like I did your mom."

"Tell me about Zach. Because when we get back I'm going to have to threaten him to stay away from my mom." I said darkly. I did not want to give my mom one more thing to stress out about. I guess that's the only down side to this exchange. But it should be pretty fun to mess with the boys.

"I'd rather not talk about him, but be careful with him Tori. Zach is- well he's unpredictable. Okay?"

"Sure thing. But uh, you might wanna lower the chopper a little."

"Why?"

"Because we're home."

It was still barely before dawn and was still dark. So as soon as we landed we all grabbed a guy  
an dragged him to the castle. But when we got to the front doors, what none of us expected was one Macey McHenry sitting on the steps filing her nails.

She looked up as we approached and smirked when she saw the boys.

"I take it the mission went well?" She asked. I nodded.

"Good. Put em wherever you want, but I might suggest room 327." And with a wink she was gone.

"Is it possible that girl has gotten more cryptic since the last time I saw her?" Joe asked me.

"Probably. Now lets go see what's in room 327!"

When we reached room 327 I couldn't help but grin. The large metal door was impossible to cut through with anything, or break down. And you could only open it with my mom's DNA, or I guess, mine.  
I pressed my thumb to the pad and held my breath.

"ACCESS GRANTED." The door swung open to reveal a blank room, nothing in there. We dragged all the boys inside and tossed a few blankets in there. Lastly, I wrote a note and stapled it to the wall.

"We'll come to get you for breakfast tomorrow morning. I do hope youll enjoy your stay with us on this exchange! Sighned, the junior class of The Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young women."

And with that, I swung the door shut.

Drake's POV

I groaned as I sat up, I reached to rub my eyes but my hands were tied behind my back. I looked around to see I was in an empty room, nothing but stone walls, along with about 25 of my friends. And my dad? Why is he here?

"WAKE UP YOU LAZY ASSES WE'VE BEEN FUCKING KIDNAPPED!" I shouted.

All of them jumped up instantly.

"What the fuck?!"

"Dude where are we?!"

"I bet it was that chick!"

"SHUT IT!" I shouted to get them to shut up.

"Headmaster Zach where are we?" My best friend, Michael Johnson, asked.

I looked over to my father, who was standing at the door reading something. he turned around to face us.

"Well boys, it appears the exchange came earlier than I expected. Currently we are at the Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women. It's exactly like Blackthorne but for girls. Now, I expect you to treat these girls like you treat each other, especially since most of them could kick you ass blindfolded." He explained.

"What?!"

"Girls?!"  
"No way!"

I ignored everyone else and walked over to my dad.

"You mean, the Gallagher? The one you told me about, where you fell in love with the Chameleon?" I asked him in a hushed voice.

"Yes. And I guess you'll meet her soon since she's Headmistress here." My dad answered.

"What about that girl from last night? I've never heard you talk about her."

"That would be because I didn't know she existed until 12 hours ago."

There was a grinding noise and the door swung open to reveal a ridiculously hot girl. She had this gorgeous honey blonde hair that was wavy and went down to her back, an amazing body with curves in all the right places, but her eyes-oh her eyes! They were gorgeous sapphire blue. I recognized her as the girl from last night.

"That's correct Zach. However, I knew about you. I know everything about you." She smirked and rolled her eyes at everyone's expression.

"You must be Cammie's daughter." Zach said, sticking his hand out for her to shake.

She took it delicately before grinning and flipping him over onto his back. She crouched down to whisper in his ear, the only reason I heard her was because I was standing next to them.

"First off, don't call my mom Cammie. That's only for me and her friends to use. You may address her as Headmistress Morgan, nothing else." The girl said harshly.

She straightened up and faced us all, with a look of amusement.

"Well boys, if you don't want to end up like your dear headmaster here, I suggest you be very careful about what you say around here, seeing as I can do this and much, much worse. Breakfast is in 15, don't be late." She said before she strutted out the doors.


	4. Chapter 4

****

AN: Hey guys! Alright chapter, um I think this is 3? Idk lol it's to late for me to think. I really should stop updating at midnight guys. Anyways hope you guys like this chappie, it shall have major mama drama! Ruh roh, guess you better start reading!

Tori's POV  
I grinned as I heard the sound of pushing and shoving boys following me into the hallways with shouts of things like "Move you idiot I want food!"

I felt a tap on my shoulder and I automatically grabbed the arm and twisted it to a painful angle.  
"Um, you can stop trying to break my arm now. I just wanted to introduce myself." The guy, I think his name was Drake, said.

"Uh, right sorry." I said, releasing his arm.

"Force of habit." I said with a small smile.

"So you're Tor-"

"TORI ALEXIS MORGAN!" Uh oh...she sounds angry. I turned slowly to face my mother. She stood there tapping her foot impatiently, with her arms crossed over her chest. Like I said earlier, my mom never yells, OR uses my full name, so this can't be good.

"Uh heh heh...if you're going to kill me you might want to get rid of the witnesses." I said. I heard a couple chortles behind me from the guys.

"My office. Now." She said strongly.

"But mom-"

"No buts, go. You to Zach." She said, sounding somewhat disgusted.

"Mom it was just-" I tried to explain but she stopped me again.

"Tori!" I knew when she had me beat so I just hung my head in shame and walked off towards her office. She stormed ahead of me and I could hear Zach following a little behind me so I slowed down so he could catch up to me.

"Hey, you. We are in deep shit." I said, turning sideways to face him.

He nodded and smiled.

"That we are. But I think she's a little more angry with me than with you..."

I shrugged as we reached my moms office and walked inside.

"Sit." She commanded. we eagerly sat in the chairs, and she let out a deep breath.

"Tori," She said turning to face me. She didn't seem to be angry so that was good at least.

"What on earth made you think it was a good idea to go to Blackthorne without a single adult, and break inch could have gotten you killed, just so you could have the pleasure of saying you outsmarted the boys by kidnapping them and bringing them here, along with him?!" She had gained a more frightening edge to her voice and by the end it was pure venom as she pointed to Zach.

"I don't know mom. I thought maybe you'd be happy for me! I mean, I finally got over the fact that I'm always so scared around people. I mean for godssake, 24 hours ago I was scared at the prospect of giving a speech to my own sisters! But now," I stood up and my seat scooted backwards with a screech, "But now I can see you don't even care. All you care about is the fact that I brought him here, because you're scared that you're going to get your heart broken again."

I was so angry I couldn't even see straight. All I could see was my mother's face and it had a look of pure hatred right now.

Before I knew what was happening she had brought her hand back and slapped me across the face.

I faintly heard Zach gasp and my mother shout out after me as I sprinted from the room crying.

My mom has never hit me before. She's barely ever yelled at me before! I sprinted through the castle, looking for the one place where I always felt at home. The one place that never let me down.

I skid to a stop in front of the brick, very nearly passing it. I pressed it and it popped out of the wall enough for me to be able to stand on it. I pulled myself up and pushed out the air vent above me, hoisting myself in.

My mom might have passageways covered, but air vents are all mine.

I crawled forward on my hands and knees, still sniffling. I almost fell once or twice on a loose piece but I kept going, determined to make it to my destination.

I went on like this for what seemed like eternity (actually it was 3.289 minutes but who's counting?) until I reached the wall of the school. Here, there was actually somewhat of a window, which I easily opened and then grabbed the rapel-a-cord I stashed here, and repelled down the side of the building. When my feet touched down on the ground I let go and the cord napped back up, closing the window as it did so.

I turned and ran across the lawn, dodging all 27 security cameras perfectly, before making it into the woods. I slowed down as I walked the familiar trail towards Roseville.

When I reached the end of the trail and the woods I stopped to wipe off any traces of makeup that had smeared down my face, and adjusted my hair so it hid the faint pink spot across my face where my mother had- well, you know.

I sighed as I continued my way into Roseville, but immediately smiled when I realized how close I was to his house. I ran the last couple of blocks before stopping in front of his house, breathless. It was so picture perfect, like it had been plucked right out of a movie. With blooming flowers in the plant potters and a perfectly mown yard, I could have stared at it all day and not found a single thing wrong with it.

There were no cars in the driveway, so his parents must still be at work. Understandable, it was 7:30 in the morning on a tuesday. But Roseville high doesn't start until 9:15 so he should still be home.

I quietly crept around into his back yard. I swung myself up onto his roof using the drainage pipe, and made my way over to his window. I knocked, and couldn't help but smile as he opened the window.

"Tori! What are you doing on my roof! Get in here, you could fall off!" I giggled a little at his worried tone but I eagerly climbed inside his room.

I smiled as he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me against his chest.

I tilted my head back to look up at his gorgeous face.

"I missed you Noah."

"I missed you more."

He leaned down to peck me on the lips before I spun out of his arms and turned around to face him.

"Sorry, I hope I'm not intruding. But my mom just-" My voice cut off with a squeak, I couldn't even finish the sentence.

"Hey, are you okay? Your eyes are all puffy like you've been crying." I shook my head in response.

"I'm not okay Noah. I'm not okay..." He pulled me into his arms. His warm strong arms, they were already making me feel better.

We didn't talk. We just stood there, with him hold me while I silently ruined the front of his shirt. Because that's what you do when you love someone, you hold them and make sure they're okay.****

AN: Like. Whoa. Where did Noah come from?! Hmmm like mother like daughter sneaking out to see a boy ;) I wonder whoever could his father be? REVIEW! Seriously, that button right there *points down* you should write what you think about this chapter and then click it :)


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Hi. *hides behind couch* I AM SO SORRY. I have completely left this story un updated for 5 months, you have permission too kill me. Jk, please don't kill me. Please. But seriously guys, I'm really sorry! I started a bunch of other stories and I guess I just got caught up in them that I forgeot about this one! So, here is the 5 month awaited chapter- even if it's mostly fluff ;)**

Zach's POV

I sat there in shock for a second. I mean, I'd just seen Cammie slap her own daughter. Sure Cammie's a deadly spy but she's not violence inclined. Especially towards her daughter! I mean, I would never dream of slapping Drake!

"Oh my god..." Cammie whispered. I could see tears streaming down her face and she was looking horrified at her hands as if she couldn't believe what they'd just done.

"Cammie, why did you slap her?" I asked slowly.

"I- I don't know. I just, I couldn't believe that she would actually bring you back here with the boys. I didn't care if she brought Joe, he's practically my dad, but you?! Knowing what she knew about our history? I just couldn't believe that she would betray me like that. And then she assumed that I didn't even care about her and I just-" She broke down sobbing in her chair.

I tentatively stood up and walked around her desk. I helped her stand up and wrapped my arms around her.

"Now might be a bad time to say this but, I never stopped loving you Gallagher Girl." I whispered softly into her hair, memorizing the scent in case she stepped away now. Except she did the opposite, she squeezed me tighter.

Tori's POV

"I should go..." I said.

"Uh uh, no way. I can't let you drive in your condition, look at you!" He exclaimed, stepping back and holding me at arms length.

I laughed at how over protective he was. I mean, I'd done much worse than driving in bad condition.

"I'll be fine. I'm better now." I gave him a soft smile and he shook his head.

"You're crazy you know that?" He grinned giving me a kiss on the cheek, and going into his closet.

"What are you doing?" I asked as I sat down on the bed.

"Well, we-" He started, grabbing my hand and pulling me into his arms, "Are having a ditch day date."

I giggled, looking up from his chest into his sparkling blue eyes.

"Let's do it."

"Picnic in the park?" Noah asks, producing a blanket and basket from the backseat of his truck.

"This is going to be the cheesiest date in the history of dates." I eyed the basket, wondering what his mom, Dee, had packed.

We laid down on the blanket side by side, and he held my hand as we looked at the clouds.

"I see a turtle." I said, pointing up.

"Are you deluded? That is clearly Pikachu." Noah said, fighting off a laugh.

"Turtle."

"Pikachu."

"Turtle!"

"Pikachu!"

"TURTLE!" I yell, jumping up and sprinting away from him, running through the large field and through the trees.

"I'm gonna get you Tori!" I heard Noah shout, not far behind me.

"You'll never catch me alive copper!" I shouted back, laughing wildly.

"Gotcha!" He wrapped his arms around me from behind and we both laughed as he spun me around until we were both dizzy and fell back on the ground, him pulling me on top.

"I love you Tori." He said, looking at me with such love and adoration in his eyes, it was all I could do to press my lips to his, making my reply apparent.

I sighed, holding Noah's hand tighter as we walked down Main st.

"What's wrong?" Noah turned to look at me, worry filling his voice.

"Oh nothing, I just don't want to go home." I answered lightly. And it's true, the 6 figures that had been tailing us for about two hours were really putting a damper on things.

"I don't want you to go." He said, stopping us on the sidewalk. I kissed him on the cheek.

"I'll try and come next saturday, okay?" He nodded, and smiled sweetly at me.

"Love you babe."

"Love you more." I pulled my hand from his, before my resolve wavered, and started to walk away.

I was halfway back too Gallagher, just on the outskirts of Roseville, when I got a suspicious feeling in the pit of my stomach

I whipped around, only too see a lone man on a bench near me reading the newspaper. He lowered it slightly, and just as I was turning around, I saw the glint of something silver in his ear.

These weren't Joe's or Mom's friends...these were enemies. I broke out at a dead sprint and in my peripheral vision I saw two men running towards me from either side, each in black suits.

I jumped and struck out my foot towards one, knocking him down, but taking the force of the other's punch in my left shoulder.

I whirled, using my momentum to send a strong uppercut towards newspaperman. I roundhouse kicked the other 2, before feeling a strong pair of arms clasp around my shoulders and torso.

"Hello Miss Morgan. Care too come with us the easy way or the hard way?" I kicked backwards, up into his groin, and as he let go, I sprinted away.

I didn't stop until I reached Gallagher, not even bothering to enter through a secret passage. I knocked open the doors and ran straight towards my mother's office. But as I rounded the last corner, I ran into someone I wasn't expecting.

And I mean I literally _ran into them._

"Drew?"

"Tori, just the person I wanted to see." He smirked at me.

"Anytime, except I have this thing I really need to tell my mom and-" I stuttered, caught off guard by the strong scent of his cologne.

"Actually it's about your mom two. And my dad. I've been doing some digging. It's all back at my room, come on." He grabbed my hand without waiting for my reply, and started pulling me towards the boys new wing.

"How do I know you aren't bringing me too your room for...other reasons?" I asked, my smile barely concealed.

"I guess you don't." He turned too me and winked, sending all sorts of alarms blaring.

_Wee oo- boyfriend alert Wee oo- boyfriend alert Wee oo- boyfriend alert Wee oo- boyfriend alert_

"I have a boyfriend!" I blurted, slapping my hand over my mouth and widening my eyes the second I said it.

Drew turned to me, a look of amusement on his face.

"I know, and I fully intend too change that." He replied calmly, before continuing on to his room, leaving me to gape at his retreating figure.

"Well are you coming or not?!"

I debated a second more, before jogging too catch up with him down the hall.

"And now, is where the real fun begins." He exclaimed, a wicked gleam in his eye."

"Whoop dee doo."

**AN: If you don't hate me after this horrible excuse for a chapter, review maybe? :)**


End file.
